House ofLove?
by deadlydiglett
Summary: Our heroes stay in a haunted house for the night...what will happen? ash/misty aaml pokeshipping.


Ash grabbed Misty's sweaty, yet soft hand. He led her up the stairs of the 'haunted' house. Brock close behind.

He sighed at the sight in front of them. How sweet, Bet they don't even realise. Brock thought.

He reached for Misty's free hand.

"Hey Brock...What are you doing?!" Misty and Ash inquered in unison.

Brock sweat dropped as he let go of Misty's hand. "Gee guys, you two are hand holding and if you say you're not in love, then why can't I hold your hand, i mean...I'm not in love with you Misty...or Ash" Brock giggled.

"He's gotta point." Misty sighed and went to release her hand but Ash kept a grip. That wasn't like him.

" That's not the point Brock, Misty is my age and you're a bit older." Ash smiled.

Both Brock and Misty were suprised at this. They expected Ash to blush and walk off ahead. But to Misty, there were no objections.

"Anyway," said Brock, changing the subject, " I hear this House is Haunted."

Ash glanced at Misty's face. It was riddled with fear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MISTY'S SCARED!" Ash burst into histerics.  
Out came the mallet. BANG!...

"Now...on we go"..."Scared or not!" She hissed...

and they contiued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the top floor to find an empty attic. Dust filled the small room.

"Here we are!" Cried Brock.

"I...am...NOT...s-sleeping h-here" Misty Stuttered, Mallet in Hand.

" Well, then...you can just sleep down staires on your own. Me and brock will set up for the night here." Ash said.

Misty Hesitated..."FINE!...see you in the morining!" She would NOT accept defeat and sleep with the Boy's.

Stubborn. Both Ash and Brock thought as Misty made her way down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty chose a room on the ground floor.  
Hmm...seems relitivly clean. Thought the fiesty red-Head.

she settled down on a single wooden bed and tucked her self under the silk sheets.  
"Silk?" She asked herself.

It took her another two hours for sleep to envelope her. A storm brewed and rain pitter-pattered on her face from a nearby open window.

Great, she thought, now I can't sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash had waited until Brock and Pikachu were sound asleep before getting out of his bed and opening the door.

He missed Misty already and couldn't let her sleep down stairs on her own.

He creaked out the room and snuck down stairs.

He had checked all other rooms until he saw a pixel of light from the last one he hadn't checked.

He cautiosly opened it and tip-toed inside.

There he saw sweet Misty Lying on her side, facing away from him.

He decided not to wake her up but it was a small bed.

He took the last peace of silk linin at her side and crawled underneath it.

He suddenly froze as his hand brushed her back. Dam! He thought. She's wearing nothing but her underwear. I guess that isn't SO bad.

Ok, He was cold, and there was hardly any space. So he took a risk and wrapped his arm around her curvy waist.

It was so warm- despite the weather. He snuggled a little bit closer so that his groin was slightly touching her bum.

God, He could get killed for this, but he saw no mallet as such.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty was still awake when she heard her bedroom door creak. Must be the wind, She thought.

Then a warmth swept into her bed and soft hands enclosed around her waist.

Hmm...this isnt right. She swurved her body around to see a peaceful face, smiling, eyes closed.

"Ash?"

"Mmm, Misty." He moaned in his sleep.

What the...

"ASH!" She shouted.

His eyes jerked open and he quickly jumped out of the bed.

Misty's tone and expression softend.

"No Ash, I liked it."

Ash returned her smile by climbing back into the bed put his arms back where they were, pulling her body flush against his.

OMG...omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg! He's in the same bed as me...his arm...

"Misty?" Ash interupted her thoughts.

"uh?"

"err, would you mind if i took off my shirt?"

Misty grinned. "It's your shirt Ash" Her voice was low and sweet.

Ash Slowly peeled off his black shirt and pulled Misty back up against his chest.

"Ash?"

"uh?"

"Would you mind if I took off my..."

Before she could say any thing more, Ash reached behind her back and unhooked her Bra.

"Thanks" Misty Blushed, "It was kind of uncomfetable anyway."

Their nose's bumbed as they laughed.

"Oww..." whined Misty.

"Here Mist, lemme kiss it better." His plump lips reached up and pressed against her little nose.

"um, you know Ash, My ...er... lips kinda hurt too."

Ash needed no further information as his mouth searched hers. Desperatly, lovingly. Tounges carressing soon moved to battling.

"Wow" they both breathed as air was needed.

They fell asleep, cozy and loved.

**_. I know, I know...Its not scary. Although this isn't really a _****_scary story. =] R&R please x cheers!_**

**_By x-aamlove-x_**


End file.
